I Do Cherish You
by anatomyfan
Summary: Sequel to "Mine." It's the wedding and the first look at the Torres-Robbins family. Chapter 7 is a re-write.
1. The Wedding

**Sequal to "Mine" It's the wedding and creating the Torres-Robbins family. All characters belong to ABC Productions. Based on song "I do (cherish you)" by 98 Degrees.**

* * *

Callie Torres is waiting for her new life to being with her soon-to-be wife, Arizona Robbins. With everything that happened to them in the past three years, George's death, the shooting, and of course Arizona kissing Callie in Joe's bathroom.

Callie remembers that day so perfectly.

* * *

_Arizona walks into the bathroom and sees Callie wiping her eyes._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"Ortho right?"_

_"Yeah, right hi."_

_"I'm Arizona Robbins Peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital. Are you okay?"_

_Callie turns around. "You know I'm fine. I'm-"_

_"People talk, where we work. They talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest I-I think that I should tell you that I know things about you. Because people talk."_

_"Oh. You mean..."_

_Arizona nods._

_"Teriffic." Callie whispers._

_"It is actually. The talk. People really like you over there. They respect you and they're concerned and interested. They really like you. Some of them really like you. You just-you look upset. And I-I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when your not upset when your over being upset, there will be people lining up for you." Arizona nods again._

_Callie laughs. "Do want to give me some names?"_

_Arizona cups Callie's left cheek and kisses her._

_"I think you'll know." She smiles and leaves. Callie is leaning up against the sink smiling._

_

* * *

_

Callie is smiling and tearing up when Addison walks in.

"Hey don't you look...oh no you are having second thoughts."

"No, I'm just thinking about the day Arizona changed my life."

"Well, Callie it's time."

* * *

Callie and her father walk up the aisle and wait for Arizona. Once Callie saw Arizona, Arizona took her breath away. She wore the most beautiful dress and her blonde hair is curled.

Once Arizona reached Callie there new life was beginning.

The reverend told everyone that they have written their own vows.

"Calliope, go ahead."

"I Calliope affirm my love to you, Arizona as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Arizona to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"Go ahead, Arizona."

"Calliope, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Once the reverend announced them being married, they kissed and Mark was whisling.

At the reception, Mark and Addison gave a toast to the newly weds and Callie and Arizona were getting ready to have their first dance as wives.

"You know what I was thinking?" Callie said to Arizona.

"What?"

"I was thinking about when a certain blonde PEDs surgon changed our lives together three years ago. I love you Arizona Torres-Robbins."

"I love you Calliope Torres-Robbins." They kiss and head to the dance floor for their dance.

I do, I do, I do  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Yes I do, I do

If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby I do

I'll cherish you  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby I do

I do

* * *

**So this will be a multi-chapter story. I hope you like it. Next chapter, the BIG talk. What could it be?**


	2. The Big Talk

A week after Callie and Arizona Torres-Robbins came back from their Fiji honeymoon it was back to reality. The Torres-Robbins' went back to their jobs at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, but it wasn't the same. Ever since the shooting, everybody has been affect by it.

* * *

Once Callie came home from work, she found Arizona sleeping on the couch.

She went over and kissed her on the lips.

Arizona sturred. "Hi baby."

"Hi. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, because we need to talk."

"Okay. Lets talk. About what?"

Arizona hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath and spoke really fast. "Calliope, Ithinkweshouldhaveababy."

"Woah, woah, slow down. I can't understand you."

"I think we should have a baby." Arizona was glad to get that out of the way.

"You do?"

"I do. I know that I'm going to get scared watching the tiny human grow up, but I want to experience this with you."

"Okay, I'll call Addison and make an appointment." Callie kisses her.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too, Ari. I think we should celebrate."

Callie heads to their bedroom and twenty seconds later, Arizona follows her.

* * *

The next day, Callie calls Addison with Arizona at her side. (_Addison/_Callie)

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Addison."

_"Callie! How are you? Let me guess, you guys want to have a baby, right?"_

_"_How did you...Mark told you didn't he. I'm gonna kill him."

"_Yes Mark called me as soon as you told him. I can meet with the both of you in two weeks here in LA."_

"Thank you so much Addison."

"_You're welcome." _They hung up the phone.

"Mark told Addison our baby plan?" Callie nods. Arizona walks out of the apartment, and a minute later, she is dragging Mark by the ear.

"Sit down Manwhore!" Arizona yells and him and he obeys.

"You called Addison after I tell you not to?" Callie asked him.

"Sorry if I ruined the surprise, but I couldn't keep it a secret for long."

"Did you tell Lexie?" Arizona asked him and he is quiet. Arizona and Callie smack him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Great, now the whole hospital will know by tomorrow. Thank you Mark, now you can leave." Mark leaves.

Arizona is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and Callie walks over and kisses her on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have told him."

"It's okay, Calliope. I probably would have done the same thing but with Teddy. So when is the appointment with Addison?"

"In two weeks in LA."

"Okay." They kiss and head to their bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be the appointment.**


	3. Maybe Baby or babies?

Driving down a highway in LA, both Callie and Arizona were excited and nervous at the same time for the appointment. Addison offered them to stay with her for a few days and they agreed.

Once they arrived at Oceanside Group, they see Addison waiting for them outside.

"Hey Callie and Arizona." Addison hugs them.

"Hi Addie." Callie says and Arizona says nothing.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Addison asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Hmm. Anyway lets head inside so we can run some tests on you both."

Arizona, Callie and Addison head inside. Arizona grabs Callie's hand.

"Ari, are you sure you are okay? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I'm fine and I'm not having second thoughts." Arizona snaps at her wife. "I'm sorry Calliope. I'm just tired from the flight."

* * *

A couple of hours later, both Arizona and Callie are tested. Addison told them it would take two weeks for the results. They head to Addison's house. On they way, Callie and Arizona don't speak to each other.

"Ari, I know you are scared but I am going to be at your side. No matter what."

"It's just.."

"What? Talk to me baby."

Arizona turns to her wife. "It's just I see kids everyday and I lose some of them and I'm scared that one of those patients that I lose is going to be one of our children." Arizona starts sobbing.

Callie pulls over and gets out of the car. Once she reaches Arizona's door, she opens it and pulls Arizona out and hugs her until her sobs subsides.

"Ari, I wasn't thinking. If you don't want to go through with this-"

"Calliope, I want to have children with you. I am going to get scared whenever they get hurt, but I know you are going to be with me." Arizona kisses her.

"Can we not go to Addison's?"

"Why? Oh." Arizona gets back into the car and Callie calls Addison and gets her voice mail.

"Hey Addie, listen Arizona and I are getting a hotel. We can hang out all day tomorrow. Call me. Bye." Once she hung up the phone, they head to a hotel for a very long night.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Callie and Arizona are back in Seattle and are at their apartment waiting for Addison to call them, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Callie, it's me."_ Addison says

"Hey Addison, hold on let me put you on speaker."

Callie puts Addison on speaker so Arizona can hear.

"Okay Addison, what are the results."

_"You both can have children."_

"Really?" Arizona says.

_"Yes. Now here's what we can do. I can come up to Seattle or you guys can come back to LA and choose a sperm donor."_

"Can you come up here? I know everyone would want to see you again."

_"Okay, I'll be up in a few days. Congratulations you guys."_

"Thanks Addison." Both Arizona and Callie says and hangs up the phone. Callie picks Arizona up and spins her around the room and kisses her.

"Can you believe it, Ari? Our wishes are coming true. But we have also something else to discuss. Who is going to carry the first child?"

"Well, I was thinking that we both carry a child. You know so they can be like twins."

"Really?" Arizona nods and kisses her and head to their bedroom and Callie follows her.

* * *

**A Few Days later.**

Addison arrives at Seattle Grace and Callie is waiting for her at the airport.

"Hey Callie."

"Hey Addie." They hug and start heading to Callie's car.

"Where is Arizona?"

"She's at work. She'll meet us as eleven."

Once it reached eleven, Arizona met her wife and Addison in the cafeteria.

"Hey babe. Hi Addison." Arizona kisses Callie and sits next to her and grabs her hand.

"Okay, who is the one who is going to get pregnant? Or are the both of you going to carry a baby at the same time?"

"We're both going to carry a baby. I want to have a baby that has blonde hair and blue eyes." Callie said while looking at her wife.

"And I want one with black hair with deep brown eyes." Arizona said while looking at her wife and kisses her.

"Okay, here is the donor book. Page me when you have decided." Addison got up and left the couple to decide.

After an hour of looking, they both decided on the sperm donors. Addison told them to fly out to LA when ever they are ready.

A week later, they are at Oceanside Group. Arizona is in one exam room with Naomi Bennett, while Callie is with Addison. Once both Naomi and Addison were done with the couple, Addison, Callie and Arizona all went out to eat.

A couple of weeks later, both Callie and Arizona peed on a pregnacy test. Both tests came out positive.

"Calliope I'm pregnant!"

"Arizona I'm pregnant!"

They both said at the same time. After a few moments later, they both were happy and jumping for joy.

* * *

**Okay the next Chapter, I'm going to jump a head to eight months.**


	4. The kids are here

Both Callie and Arizona were eight months pregnant. Callie was carrying a girl while Arizona was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. They both had the pregnancy glow that every woman has everytime they were pregnant.

They moved out of their apartment realizing that the apartment was going to be too small for the family, so they bought a house near Meredith and Derek.

One day, while both Callie and Arizona were at home, they both had maternity leave from the hospital but Arizona's leave was longer than Callie's, they were on the couch watching TV when Callie noticed her wife made a weird face.

"Ari, are you okay baby?"

"I don't know Calliope." Arizona got up and when she did, her waters broke.

"AHHHHHHHH! CALLIOPE IT'S TIME!" Arizona screamed at her wife.

"Okay, let me get your bag, call Meredith and head to the hospital." Callie got up, called Meredith and she agreed to drive them to the hospital. Callie came out of their bed room with Arizona's bag.

"Okay, baby just breath. Meredith is going to be here..." Callie was saying when the doorbell rang. Callie answered the door revealing Meredith.

"Okay Meredith, take Arizona's bag then help me with her to get her to the car."

"Okay Callie." Meredith took Arizona's bag to her car and came back to help Callie with Arizona.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Addison was there. Addison took her old postition back at the hospital and agreed to be Callie and Arizona's doctor.

"Callie, Arizona, what are you guys doing here?"

"Arizona's waters broke. She's a month early." Callie said with panic in her voice.

"Callie, baby look at me." Arizona said while sitting in the wheelchair. Callie knealed down to look at her wife with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm going to be fine. The kids are going to be fine, so try not to panic, okay?" Arizona said then kissed her.

"Okay Callie and Arizona, I'm going to take you guys to your room and Dr. Grey is going to prep you for your C-Section."

A few hours later, a healthy Joseph Luke Torres-Robbins and Caroline Eve Torres-Robbins were born.

A month later, Catalina Sara Torres-Robbins was born.

Once Callie was home with Catalina, both Arizona and Callie thought there family was perfect.

**Fifteen Years later**

Fifteen year olds Joseph, Caroline and Catalina were starting their first year of high school. Both Joseph and Caroline were single but Catalina was seeing a boy was their age and went to school with them. His name, Andrew Sloan. Yep the son of Lexie and Mark Sloan.

Once day a few months later, Catalina came home and rushed into the bathroom. Arizona was in the living room when she heard her youngest daughter come home. She headed to the bathroom ten minutes later. Arizona knew if she went to Catalina's room when she came home, they would be arguing.

"Cat, it's me. Can you let me in?" Arizona waited patiently outside the bathroom door when a teary eyed Catalina opened the door.

"Catalina, what happened?" Arizona came into the bathroom, shut the door and hugged her daughter.

"Can you promise me that you or ma are not going to kill me?"

"You know we wouldn't do that to you or your brother or sister. Now what is it baby?"

"I'm pregnant with Andrew's baby."

* * *

**You didn't that one coming did you. Next chapter is the family's reaction. And did you see how I named the oldest two? The middle names are after Jessica Capshaw's children.**


	5. Maybe another baby?

_"Can you promise me that you or ma are not going to kill me?"_

_"You know we wouldn't do that to you or your brother or sister. Now what is it baby?"_

_"I'm pregnant with Andrew's baby."

* * *

_

"Whoa, whoa, what? What do you mean you are pregnant with Andrew's baby?"

"I just took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I'm scared mom." Catalina starts sobbing. Arizona holds her youngest daughter and leads her out of the bathroom and into her and Callie's room and lays down in the bed with her.

"Shh, Catalina. It's going to be okay." Arizona says to her sobbing daughter.

"Mom, I'm not ready to be a parent yet." Catalina says after a few minutes of silence. Then the thing that Catalina dreaded the most.

"Arizona? Kids? I'm home!"

"Oh no. Ma's home. How am I going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Callie says while opening the door scaring both Catalina and Arizona. Catalina leaves the room crying.

"Calliope, your home early." Arizona wanted to change the subject but Callie wouldn't let her.

"I got off early and don't change the subject and tell me what is going on with Catalina." Callie said angerly.

"Our youngest daughter took a pregnancy test and it came out positive." Arizona saw Callie's face go from tan to white in just five seconds then Callie's anger got the best of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN CATALINA IS PREGNANT! ¡Nuestra hija menor no puede estar embarazada! Hay algún tipo de error."

"I don't think it was an error, ma. I forgot to take the birth control and Andrew's condom broke. So if you want to disown me life abuleo did to you then fine." Catalina said while standing at the door.

"Catalina Sara Torres-Robbins, come here." Catalina slow creeps into the room and sits on Arizona's side of the bed and Arizona wraps her arms around her shoulder. Callie sits right beside of her grabbing her hand.

"Cat, I would never disown you. What my father did was unthinkable but he forgave me. Now I think tomorrow, you should come to the hospital with your mom and I and have Aunt Addison check you out to make sure that if you are pregnant, then make sure that you and possibly the baby are okay, and I will have to talk to Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie about this if Andrew hasn't yet."

Catalina has tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ma." Catalina hugs both of her mothers and leaves the room. Once she leaves and is in her bedroom, her brother and sister show up.

"What the hell happened?" Joe asked his youngest sister.

"I can't tell you yet."

"Okay Joe, out of the room." Caroline told her brother. Once Joe left, Caroline sat down on the bed.

"Cat, you can tell me, right? You can always talk to me."

"Like I told Joe, I can't tell you yet, so leave me the fuck alone."

"Come on Catalina, it's not like your pregnant or anything..." Caroline saw her sister look away from her and out the window.

"Oh my God, Cat. You're not serious are you? Are you insane?" Catalina's phone signals her that she got a text message.

_1 message: View Now or Later _Catalina hits the view now.

_Meet me at the park in 10. We need to talk.  
_

"I gotta go. Andrew needs to talk to me about something."

"Good luck Cat." Catalina leaves her room and heads to her parent's room.

"Hey can one of you bring me to the park? Andrew needs to talk to me about something."

"Sure, then we need to have a family meeting about the situation." Arizona told her daughter.

"Can we wait until we find out the answer?"

"Fine. Lets go." Arizona and Catalina head to the park.

On the way to the park, Arizona and Catalina talked about her and her ma's pregnancy with her and her siblings. Once they arrived at the park, Catalina spotted Andrew on a park bench.

"Wait here mom."

Catalina got out of the car and walked over to Andrew and his face was red.

"Hey Andrew. What's up?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Uh..."

"Just answer the question, Cat!" Andrew said angerly. Arizona was watching this and got out of her car and leaned up against the door.

"Yes Andrew, I'm pregnant." Once she said that, Andrew hit her across the face and Arizona ran to her daughter's side.

"You are a disgusting whore, Catalina." After he said that his father was right behind him.

"Andrew you are in major trouble. Now get in the car." Andrew walked over to his father's car and shut the door.

"Are you alright Catalina?" Mark and Arizona asked.

"Yeah, if you two weren't here then I think he would have done worse. Can we head home mom?"

Arizona nodded and helped her daughter to the car.

"Call me if you need anything, Cat."

"Thanks Uncle Mark." Arizona drove off.

* * *

Once they reached home, Callie saw the hurt in Catalina's eyes and saw anger in Arizona's eyes.

"What happened?"

"Catalina told Andrew and he hit her and called her a disgusting whore."

"I am going to kill him!"

"NO! I think that Mark is going to do that for us. He was there when it happened."

"Are you alright Catalina?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to lay down." Catalina headed to her room and nobody heard from her for the rest of the night.

In the middle of the night, Callie and Arizona woke up while Catalina screaming. They ran into her room and saw Andrew in there beating her up.

"HEY! GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Callie tackled Andrew and Catalina ran over to Arizona and hugged her for dear life. Arizona called the police and the police arrested Andrew.

* * *

The next day, Arizona, Callie and Catalina were with Addison and an ultrasound machine.

"Well, Catalina, you are pregnant. Does Andrew know?"

"Yeah he knows, but he is in jail right now."

"Wait, what?"

"Andrew was beating me up and called me a whore and slut. Then they came in and Ma tackled him and held him to the ground when the police showed up."

"Please tell me Mark doesn't know." Addison said to Callie and Arizona.

"Shit! I forgot about Mark and Lexie." Callie ran out of the room.

Callie saw Mark at the nurse's station. Mark turned to her and walked away.

"Mark!"

"What? You came to tell me that my son deserved to go to jail?"

"Actually, yes because he almost killed Catalina, your goddaughter. What would you do then, huh?"

Mark didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." Callie walked away and returned to her wife and daughter.


	6. Author's Note

**Okay I know that some of you don't like the way that I have Chapter Five with the abuse of Catalina  
****from her boyfriend but many teenagers are going through what Catalina and Andrew  
are going through today and I thought that I should have put that in the story, but next chapter or two may be the last chapter.**


	7. Meeting Carlos

**Eight Months Later**

Catalina Torres-Robbins was eight months pregnant. She decided to keep the baby and enroll in home schooling to care of the baby. Her mothers tried to argue with her but Catalina made up her mind.

"Mom, ma, can I talk to guys for a minute?" Catalina asked her parents.

"Sure, mejia." Catalina sat between her two mothers on the couch and out of no where, she started sobbing.

"Cat, what is going on in that head of yours?" Arizona asked her daughter.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. I'm only fifteen. I lost all of my friends-"

"Mejia, yo sé que tienes miedo, pero su mamá y yo vamos a estar aquí a tu lado. Vamos a amar a este bebé.  
Sé que su joven, pero creo que será una gran mamá."

"¿Está seguro, mamá?"

"Sí, estoy seguro." Arizona was in awe when she watched and heard her wife and daughter talk back and forth with each other in Spanish. Even though she didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Okay, since you guys don't need me here, I think I will head to bed now." Arizona started to head for the stairs.

"Wait, mom?" Arizona turned around.

"What, Cat?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being one of the best parents ever." Catalina hugged her mom and headed for bed.

"Buenos Noches."

"Goodnight Cat."

* * *

**A Few Days later**

Catalina is home by herself. Arizona and Callie went to work and Joe and Caroline were at school. While making her breakfast, Catalina felt water gushing down her leg. A few minutes later, she felt pain in her stomach. She walked over to the phone and called Mark.

_"Hello?"_

"Uncle Mark? Can you bring me to the hospital? It's time to have your grandchild."

_"On my way. Do you want me to page your mothers when we get there?"_

"Yes and hurry!" They hang up the phone.

A few minutes later, Mark arrives at the hospital with Catalina. Arizona is waiting outside with the wheelchair.

"Catalina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, can we get to my room?"

"Sure, baby."

After Catalina is checked into her room, Callie shows up and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, mejia. How are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain. Where's mom?"

"She went to go get Joe and Caroline at school. Aunt Addison should be here soon."

"So.."

"What?"

"What was it like for you and mom to give birth to Joe, Carolina and I?"

"Well, Joe and Carolina were born by a C-Section and when I had you, it was the best experience of my life, but once you see that baby for the first time, you will never forget it."

"Really?" Addison walked in.

"Hey Cat, I just came to see how far you are."

"Okay." Addison checked Catalina's cervix.

"Okay Catalina, you are still a centimeter dilated which concerns me. If you are not a three in an half an hour, I need to get the baby out of there by C-Section."

"Okay." Catalina said softly while Addison walks away and Arizona and her brother and sister shows up.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Joe asked is youngest sister.

"Oh just marvelous." Catalina looked at Arizona.

"What is it Catalina?" Arizona walked over the bed and sat on the edge and grabbed her hand.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Callie walked over to her son and daughter.

"Come on guys. My shift is over so I'll take you home, and Catalina, I'll be back before the baby is born."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Sí, lo prometo." Callie kisses the top of her head, kisses Arizona and leaves with Joe and Caroline in tow.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Aunt Addison said that if I'm not three centimeters dilated in an half an hour, I need a C-Section."

"Okay, listen to me. I was in the exact position you are in, except a few years older, but anyway, once I saw your brother and sister for the first time, I was happy."

"Really?"

Arizona nods her head and hugs her daughter, then her pager goes off.

"Crap 911. I gotta go Cat. I will try to make it for the birth of your child." Arizona kisses the top of her head and leaves Catalina's room.

A few minutes later, Callie comes back.

"Hey Cat, where's you're mom?"

"She got a 911."

"Oh."

* * *

An hour later, Catalina is in the operating room with Callie.

"Ma, where's mom?"

"Look up in the gallery."

Catalina looked up in the gallery and saw her mom, brother, sister, and grandparents.

"She really did that for me?"

"Yeah. She wants you to know that we are on your side."

"Okay Catalina, you are going to feel some pressure." Catalina felt it. "And here is your baby boy." The baby starts crying.

"Oh my god. He's beautiful." Catalina is crying and Callie is crying.

"Good job, Mejia." Catalina looks up at the gallery and sees her mother crying and hugging her brother and sister. Arizona walks over to the intercom.

"Good job, Catalina."

"Mejia, what's his name?"

"Carlos Andrew Torres-Robbins."

"What no Sloan?"

"No, Andrew knows he's the father, but I do not want him in my baby's life."

* * *

Once Catalina was settled in her room with Carlos in her arms, Arizona and the family walk in.

"Oh my gosh, Cat. He's beautiful."

"Do you want to hold him, mom?"

Arizona nods and Catalina hands Carlos to her mother.

"Hi Carlos."

Carlos opens his eyes and looks at Arizona.

"Welcome to the family."

Mark and Lexie walk in.

"Catalina, can we talk to you?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, mom can you bring Carlos back to the nursery for now."

"Yeah sure. Come on guys." They leave.

"What up?"

"We heard that you didn't have the last name for the baby Sloan."

"Oh."

"We were just wondering if we were still the grandparents of the baby."

"Of course you are still the grandparents of the baby. I want you guys in his life. I don't know about Andrew though."

"We will support you with Andrew. He should have done that to you."

"I know. Thank you Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie." They hug and leave the room. Catalina leans back onto her bed. Callie comes back into the room.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm tired. Can you sing me to sleep like you did when I was younger?"

"Sure, mejia." Callie clears her throat.

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me_  
_ Like I have all the answers_  
_ I hope I have the ones you need_  
_ I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_ Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_  
_ Other times I'll let you just find out on your own_  
_ But that's when you'll be growin',_  
_ And the whole time I'll be knowin _

_ You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_ You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_  
_ Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_  
_ You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_  
_ We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_ Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_ You're gonna be _

_ I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through_  
_ some of my mistakes_  
_ Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes_  
_ What it takes to know the difference_  
_ Between getting by and livin' _

_ 'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way_  
_ Just know you'll have to live with all_  
_ the choices that you make_  
_ So make sure you're always givin' way_  
_ more than you're takin' _

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_ You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_  
_ Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_  
_ You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_  
_ We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_ Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_ You're gonna be_

_ Someone's everything_  
_ You're gonna see_  
_ Just what you are to me _

_ You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_  
_ We just have to believe things work out like they should_  
_ Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_  
_ You're gonna be_  
_ Always loved by me_

Callie looks over at her daughter and Catalina is sleeping. Callie kisses the top of her head and leaves the room._  
_


	8. Mystery Person

**Okay this chapter is short but there is going to be one more chapter after this.**

**

* * *

One Year Later**

Today was Carlos' first birthday. Nobody could believe it. Carlos was downstairs with Joe, Caroline, Arizona, Callie, Arizona's parents, Callie's parents and Callie's sister, Aria. Catalina is upstairs getting ready, when she sees a picture of Carlos the day he was born. Catalina started sobbing. Arizona came into the room and held onto her youngest daughter.

"Oh Cat, what's a matter?"

"He's growing up so fast. One minute I am seeing him over the curtain in the OR, the next he's one." Catalina starts pacing and ranting in Spanish.

"No puedo creer que Carlos es uno. Él se va a empezar la escuela en pocos años, a continuación, ir a la universidad, luego de casarse y tener hijos. Mi hijo poco está creciendo tan rápido."

Arizona text Callie. _Come upstairs to your daughter's room asap._

Once Callie got the message, she ran to Catalina room and can hear her ranting in Spanish. Callie looks at Arizona, kisses her and tells her to go outside.

"Catalina! ¿Va a venir? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Carlos is growing up so fast, ma. He's now a toddler."

"I know mejia, but that it part of growing up."

"I wish he was still my baby boy."

"He will always be your baby boy whatever age he is. Now lets go outside and celebrate your sons birthday."

Once they are outside, Mark and Lexie are already there, along with some of Callie and Arizona's co-workers from the hospital.

"Okay, everybody time for cake."

Almost everybody sang Happy Birthday in English. Everybody except for Callie, Catalina, Joe, Caroline, Aria and Callie's parents who sang it in Spanish.

_Happy Birthday to you (Feliz cumpleaños a tí)_

_Happy Birthday to you (Feliz cumpleaños a tí)_

_Happy Birthday dear Carlos (Feliz cumpleaños a Carlos)_

_Happy Birthday to you (Feliz cumpleaños a tí)_

Once Catalina helped Carlos blow out the candles. Everybody cheered. Catalina looked over at the back door and saw somebody stand there that she hasn't seen for over a year.

"Oh my God..."

* * *

**Do you think the mystery person is? Review!**


	9. New Life

**Longest Chapter...last chapter

* * *

**"_Oh my God..."_

"Hi Catalina."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I pop by and see you. I didn't realize you guys were having a party."

"That is the biggest bull I have ever heard, Andrew. You knew we were having a party today for MY son. I do not want you in his life."

"Oh Cat. Come on, he is going to need a father."

"Oh, the next person in line to be a father figure for him is my brother. I want you to stay away from my family and stay out of my life."

"This isn't over."

"Get off this property, or so help me God that I will have my mom throw you off. Trust me, you do not want to mess with her or anybody in my family." Everybody is looking their way, even their parents.

"Fine. I came to give you these." Andrew hands her a stack of papers.

"What are these?"

"Custody papers. I want sole custody of him." With that Andrew walks away.

"Andrew?" Andrew turns around and gets punched in the nose. Oh, not by Catalina, but by her brother Joe.

"How is your hand, Joe?"

"My hand is fine. He deserved it."

"He did. Come on lets have ma look at it."

Callie checks his hand out. No broken bones. Catalina walked up to Mark and Lexie.

"Uncle Mark, Aunt Lexie, can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Sure." They go into the dining room.

"Did you know Andrew was going to do this?"

"He was talking to us about it. We didn't think he would actually do this." Lexie said.

"Terrific. Now what am I gonna do? This is going to make our families look bad. Who is going to take sides at the hospital if they hear about this?"

"They will not hear about this." Lexie said while staring at Mark.

"She's right, kiddo." Mark said.

* * *

Later that night, after everybody left and Joe left with his girlfriend and Caroline left with her boyfriend, and Catalina puts Carlos to bed, she, Callie, Arizona, and their lawyers, Jamie Stringer and Sarah Walsh are looking at the papers.

"Okay, is there anyway I can beat him in this case?"

"I don't know, Catalina. But we shouldn't give up on hope. Sarah and I will do everything that we can to help you keep your son."

"If I have to bring up the past, I will."

"What happened in the past?" Sarah asked her.

"The day that I found out I was pregnant, Andrew texted me to meet him at the park. Apparently he found out about the pregnancy. When I told him, he slapped me across the face and called me a disgusting whore. Later that night, he came into my room and beat the crap out of me. He almost killed me and the baby. He would have if my parents didn't come running into my room."

"Well, now hearing this I think you can keep your son and have him lose custody." Jamie said. After the lawyers left, Catalina, Callie and Arizona sat on the couch in the living room. They are watching TV when Catalina hears Carlos on the baby monitor crying. She goes up to his room.

"Mejio, why are you crying?" Carlos is still crying. He didn't need to be fed, his diaper didn't needed to be changed. He wanted his mother to sing to him.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me.  
When we went sailing on a emerald bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean.  
I'm rocking you to sleep.  
The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.  
And dream how wonder your life will be.  
Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me. _

Once Carlos hears Catalina singing he stops crying and falls back asleep. She heads back downstairs to her mothers, who are in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure, meija." Callie and Arizona sat down.

"Do you think that this is a good idea? Don't get me wrong, I should do this but, something is telling me that I shouldn't do this." Catalina was rambling in Spanish and pacing. Callie understood her but Arizona didn't know what she was talking about.

"CATALINA!" Arizona said and Catalina looked at her. "You should do this. I love you and I love Carlos. He doesn't deserve someone like Andrew in his life."

Catalina let out a big breath. "Yeah, your right. I don't need someone like him. I want someone who will love me and Carlos. Thank you. Now, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Goodnight." Catalina left the room to get some sleep.

**The Next Day**

Callie was looking in the fridge to find something to eat for her and Catalina. Arizona was at work, Joe and Caroline were at school. Catalina comes into the kitchen with a giggling Carlos in her arms.

"What are you looking for, mom?"

"I was just looking for something to make for us, but I can't find anything."

"Do you want me to go to the store? I can take Carlos with me."

"Great. Thanks." Callie made a list for Catalina to pick up at the store. Once Catalina and Carlos arrived at the store, she placed him in the cart.

"Okay, what to find to eat?" Catalina was looking at the baby food. "Well Carlos, what would you like?" Carlos was babbling while staring at the mushed bananas and peas.

"Okay, peas and banana it is." Catalina finishes up the shopping when she bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He said. "Cute boy. What's his name?"

"His name is Carlos. I'm Catalina Torres-Robbins by the way." Catalina holds out her hand.

"Matt Smith." He takes her hand and they both noticed the spark that went through their hands. After a few moments, they released their hands.

"I gotta go. Nice meeting you Matt." Catalina starts pushing the cart away.

"Wait Catalina." Catalina stops and turns around. "Do you want to go out Friday night?"

"I'd love to." They exchange numbers and Matt kisses her on the cheek. Catalina came home with a smile on her face and Callie noticed it.

"Why are you smiling?" Callie said while putting groceries away.

"I got a date Friday night." Callie turns around and gives her youngest daughter her full attention.

"You got a date?" Catalina nods. "I want to meet him before you guys go on your date, entiendes?

"Sí."

* * *

Once Friday came around, everybody, even Joe, was excited for Catalina's date. Catalina, Arizona, Callie and Caroline were in Catalina's room, helping her to get ready. Joe was watching Carlos downstairs.

"So, Cat, are you ready?" Arizona said.

"Yeah, it's been over a year since I dated someone. I really like him."

Callie looks at her daughter. "Oh my God. Cat, are you falling for him?"

"What? No. Not yet. Lets just see how tonight goes." Catalina was blushing.

"Oh my God, Cat. You are falling for him." Caroline says to her sister.

"Shut up. I will tell them what you told me." Catalina warned her.

"Tell us what?" Arizona said.

"I uh, gotta go." Caroline rushed out of the room. The doorbell rang and Callie went to go answer it.

"Hi, uh I'm Matt. I came to get your daughter for our date." Matt sticks out his hand

"Come on in. I'm Callie by the way. Catalina's mom." Callie shakes his hand. "She'll be down in a few minutes." They sat in the living room.

"Listen Matt, I watched her get really hurt by Carlos' father. I don't want to see her hurt again. If you hurt my little girl, you will answer to me. Got it?"

Matt nods.

"Ye-Yes ma'am."

"Ma! Are you trying to scare him?"

"Nope."

"I'm Arizona by the way. Catalina's other mom." Arizona sticks out her hand.

"I'm Matt." He shakes her hand. He turns to Catalina "You ready?"

Catalina nods.

"Not so fast." They stop and turn around

"So close."

"I want you home by ten-thirty."

"Okay. Can we go now?" Callie nods and they leave.

"Have a good time." Arizona said. She turns to her wife. "Well, their goes another one on a date."

* * *

**On Catalina's Date**

Catalina and Matt decided to go to a fancy restaurant. It's the restaurant that Callie and Arizona go to for their date night.

"I love this place. It's beautiful." Catalina was looking around the restaurant.

"Your beautiful." Catalina looks at him and blushes.

"So, Cat, can I call you that?" Catalina nods. "So, what should I know about you?"

"Well, I'm currently enrolled in home school. I enrolled last year when I was seven months pregnant with Carlos. I have twin older siblings. Joe and Caroline. They can be very protective of me and Carlos, and my parents worked at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. So what about you?"

"Well, I'm an only child. My dad died a couple of years ago from the war. My mom is a nurse at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital."

"Who's your mom? I think I know her."

"Olivia Smith. She has red hair, maybe your height."

"Yes. I know her. She's really nice."

"Are you ready? I was hoping for a walk on the beach."

"I'd love that." Catalina and Matt left the restaurant and headed to the beach. Once they got their, they walked side by side. Matt reached over and grabbed Catalina's hand and entwined their fingers. Catalina looked at her watch. 10:15.

"Matt, I have to get home. My parents are going to flip if I'm late." They headed to Matt's car. He walked her to the front porch.

"I had a great time, Matt."

"I did to. I hope we can do this again."

"I love to." Matt leans in and kisses her. Catalina closes her eyes and deepens the kiss.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay." Matt kisses her again then leaves.

Catalina walks into the house with a smile on her face.

"Cat and Matt sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Joe and Caroline sing.

"Shut up." Arizona walks into the living room.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. We talked, ate dinner, walked on the beach and he..." Catalina was blushing.

"What?"

"He kissed me." Catalina's face was red as a tomato.

"He kissed you?" Callie said while coming into the room. Catalina nods.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Catalina goes up to her room. She changes into her pj's and checks on her son, who is sound asleep. She takes out her phone and texts Matt.

**"2night was perfect. We should do this again. Call me in the morning. xoxo -C**"

A minute later, her phone vibrates.

**"I would love to do this again. 2night was perfect. Just like you. ;) I'll call you tomorrow. xoxo -M"**

Catalina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, while everybody was having breakfest, Carlos said his first word.

"Ma-ma." Catalina looked at him.

"Did you just say-"

"Ma-ma."

Catalina looked at Callie and Arizona.

"His first word." Arizona said.

Catalina had tears in her eyes. "My meijo is growing up." Catalina's phone went off. _Matt._

"Hello...hey no I'm fine...when...yeah I'll see you in five minutes...bye." Catalina hung up the phone and looked at her parents.

"Who was that?" Joe said.

"Matt. He wants to meet you, Caroline and see Carlos again."

"So Cat, who are his parents?"

"I'll let him tell you." The doorbell rang. "That is him." Catalina answered the door.

"Hey babe." Matt kisses her.

"Hi. Everybody is in the kitchen." Catalina grabs his hand and leads him to the kitchen.

"Matt, you remember my parents."

"Hello."

"The guy over their is my brother, Joe and my sister, Caroline and Carlos is in the highchair."

"So, Matt. Tell us about your parents."

"Well my father was in the Marines before he died." Matt had tears in his eyes. "And my mom is a nurse at SGMW Hospital."

"Olivia Smith is your mother?" Matt nods.

"Okay, who wants to go swimming?" Callie said.

"I do." Catalina, Joe and Caroline said.

"I didn't bring my swim suit." Matt said.

"I have an extra you can borrow." Joe said. Everybody leaves the kitchen to go get ready.

Matt is in the kitchen waiting for Catalina and Carlos when Arizona walked up to him.

"So Matt, your father was in the Marines."

"Yes."

"I had a brother who was in the Marines before he died."

"Really? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's hard to talk about him."

"I understand. It's hard to talk about my father."

"Listen Matt, if you hurt her, emotionally or physically, I'll beat your ass. I grew up with the name Arizona and I know how to fight dirty. Okay?"

"Yes, but I'll ever hurt her. I really like her."

Catalina entered the room with Carlos in her arms.

"You ready?" Catalina walks up to Matt.

"Yeah." He looks at Carlos. "Can I hold him?" Catalina nods and hands Carlos to him. Carlos falls asleep in his arms.

"Wow. He usually screams his head off when a stranger holds him."

"What can I say? Kids love me."

They head to the pool. Matt hands Carlos to Arizona, and throws Catalina over his shoulder.

"Matt! Put me down!" He runs to the deep end and jumps in.

"Oh it's on, Matt." She swims over to him. She wraps her arm around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her and she deepens the kiss.

Callie clears her throat and they break away. "Your mom and I got paged to the hospital. Matt, you can stay. No funny business." Callie and Arizona leave and Matt and Catalina got out of the pool.

"So, do you want to watch a movie in the living room?" Catalina asked.

"Sure." Matt grabs her hand and head into the living room. She puts Carlos down for a nap and has the baby monitor with her just in case he wakes up. Catalina picks out "Knocked Up." They are sitting on the floor with their backs to the couch. Catalina rests her head on his chest and wraps an arm around his waist. Catalina fell asleep when Callie and Arizona came home.

Callie and Arizona walked up to them.

"We should let them rest." Arizona said.

While Callie was making dinner, Catalina and Matt woke up. He checked his phone. 3 miss calls, all from his mother.

"Cat, I have to call my mom." Matt goes and calls his mom. Two minutes later, he enters the living room dress back into his clothes that he wore. "Babe, I have to go. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay." They kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye. " Matt leaves.

Catalina goes to the kitchen.

"Where's Matt?" Arizona said.

"He had to go home."

"Cat, we need to talk."

"Sure."

They go into the living room.

"Your mom and I say you two in the living room."

"Nothing happened. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep."

"Okay, I believe you. We don't want you to end up pregnant again."

"I know."

"Dinner's ready!" Callie yelled. Catalina went upstairs to grab Carlos.

"Ma-ma."

"Hi big boy." Catalina holds Carlos while walking on the stairs but puts him down and grabs his hands. He is walking with help.

"That's my boy." Catalina and Carlos walk into the kitchen.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Catalina is in the court room waiting for the judge's decision on whether or not she keeps custody of her son. She is playing with her engagement ring that Matt gave her a month ago.

_Matt and Catalina are in the Space Needle with their families. Matt is quiet and Catalina is concerned._

_"Babe, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I just wanted to ask you something." Matt got down on one knee and held out a beautiful diamond ring._

_"Catalina, will you marry me?"_

_Catalina looked at the ring and back to him. Callie, Arizona, and Matt's mom, Olivia, had tears in their eyes._

_"Yes." Matt places the ring on her finger and kisses her._

The judge came back into the room.

"After looking long and hard into this case." Catalina grabbed one of Sarah's hand and one of Jamie's hand. "Ms. Torres-Robbins, you get sole custody of your son, while Mr. Sloan, you lose yours and sentenced for 15 years in prison for domestic violence and attempted murder. Case dismissed."

Catalina hugged Jamie and Sarah.

"Thank you so much." Catalina turned around and saw her parents and Matt waiting for her.

"THIS ISN"T OVER CATALINA!" Andrew yelled and Catalina turned around. "I WILL GET MY SON!"

"Ha! Good luck with that." Catalina left the courtroom.

After that, the Torres-Robbins family returned home, they celebrated. Callie looked over at Arizona

"You what, baby?" Callie said.

"What?"

"I cherish you, and our children, our grandson and our future son-in-law."

"That makes two of us, Calliope." Arizona kisses her wife. "Now we got a wedding to plan."

* * *

**So what did you think? The song is called Goodnight My Angel by Celtic Woman. I was just thinking about doing a one-shot sequel to this. And the lawyers were characters that Jessica Capshaw played. Jamie Stringer from _The Practice,_ and Sarah Walsh from _One Angry Juror. _Review!_  
_**


End file.
